


you'd be in paris getting fucked up too

by rayguntomyhead



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, The Revolution will Not be Televised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/pseuds/rayguntomyhead
Summary: The versicolor spackle of stars spin lazy and so very distant above him. Thundercracker counts them, cluster by cluster, bright flares of blue and and green and vermillion etching themselves into his optics. Engex oozes thick and cloyingly sweet into his mouth as he nurses at his bottle, the kind of elite-level scrap that comes precious enough he sets his jaw and forces  down another swallow with grim triumph.Below him, Kaon burns.





	you'd be in paris getting fucked up too

**Author's Note:**

> 80% of what I know about Transformers I learned from fandom so.

The versicolor spackle of stars spin lazy and so very distant above him. Thundercracker counts them, cluster by cluster, bright flares of blue and green and vermillion etching themselves into his optics. Engex oozes thick and cloyingly sweet into his mouth as he nurses at his bottle, the kind of elite-level scrap that comes precious enough he sets his jaw and forcesdown another swallow with grim triumph. 

Below him, Kaon burns. 

“Looks like a slagging fire-sparkler show down there, don’t it?” Skywarp pops into space, collapsing onto the pitted metal beside Thundercracker with a hollow bang. Thundercracker hutches in, grips the bottle a little tighter and ignores him. A little silent treatment would serve him right for bopping off with Ramjet and Dirge and leaving Thundercracker to debrief Starscream alone.

“Aw, c’mon TC,” Skywarp jostles him with a pointed elbow. Wings nearly tangle and catch as he squirms in close enough for his EM field to lap _sharp-dancing-white-crackle-bursting_ tuggingagainstThundercracker’s. It only takes a beat before Thundercracker’s own relaxes involuntarily, coronas out. 

Dammit. 

He blurs into ‘Warp's field, lets out a long breath, his shoulders coming down and okay, _fine_. Thundercracker can get him back for it later. 

“Gimme some of that,” Skywarp hums, tugs at the bottle and flutters the light in his optics pleadingly when Thundercracker doesn’t give. “This from the ship?” 

The ship. Yes. It was. 

_Don’t think, TC. Just do it._

“The ship was only the beginning, y’know, Kaon’s only the first,” Skywarp gives up on prying the engex from Thundercracker’s hands, and pulls out a fizzy-sweet from somewhere to wave at him instead. “Megatron’s not gonna stop with just freeing the ‘Cons here. We gonna blast the whole Senate to pieces.”

Skywarp clacks his stick into Thundercracker’s bottle, raises it like a toast and intones low and fierce, “We don’t yield. We _conquer_ ,” Megatron’s voice rising like a ghosted echo beneath. Thundercracker shutters his optics, murmurs, “We don’t yield, we conquer,” because they will, they _did._

Skywarp crams his treat into his mouth in one go, mumbles through the frosted crumbs, “The whole fraggin’ _Senate_.”

Well. Most of the Senate. Technically. Not Shockwave. Not Starscream. Not their overdramatic sharp-tongued trine leader, always exploding into spaces like a irritated flash-bomb. Like he’d exploded the whole pit-slagged filth of a Kaon Council, optics blazing, flecks of electric blue spattering his wings with their bodies crumpled at his feet. He’d shone deadly as glittering blades, all his airs and flouncing fallen away. He’d shone like _free._

Thundercracker swigs deeper at his bottle. “Where’s Screamer?” 

Skywarp clicks a rude noise. 

“Where do you think? Getting up Megatron’s afterburners, plotting himself into a nervous breakdown.” 

Thundcracker huffs. Sounds about right. Of course Screamer wouldn’t take the chance to let loose like the rest of the ‘Cons, reveling giddy and half-drunk on engex and victory in the streets of the city below. 

“The real question is why aren’t _you_ down there celebrating?” Skywarp says.

“I _am_ celebrating,” Thundercracker waggles his bottle, nearly empty now. Just because he retreated to have this, rather than stay in the noise and chaos. And okay, maybe he’d hoped ‘Warp would join him. 

Skywarp lets out a string of even ruder clicks, flops onto his back. His leg bumps hopefully into Thundercracker’s side, and Thundercracker reaches down to rub along his seams. The world blurs in and out in a colorful haze of explosions, noisy shouts and speakers blaring the defiant screams of shard-pop rock anthems. 

Screamer’s probably too busy to come find them tonight with Megatron planning, getting ready to ride their momentum, take Vox, Tarn, Helex. City after city, council after council, melt them all to slag. Just like the ship over Kaon.

They have nowhere to be. Thundercracker could down a dozen more bottles of engex, burn through it weaving drunk loops across the sky with ‘Warp by his side. Maybe he will.

“So,” Skywarp says. “Wanna ‘face?” 

Want scorches bright and pointed through Thundercracker’s chest. 

Or they could do that.

He trails his hand higher up ‘Warp’s thigh clumsy, thumbs at the port cover on his hip. It pops open with an eager little click and Thundercracker digs his thumb into the edge, scrapes achingly slow across it. Back and forth, back and forth. 

Lets the charge build, ‘Warp warming under his hands. Pulls his thumb away to suck at it, ignores the desperate hum as he reaches back down to trace slick around the delicate rim of ‘Warp’s port. He may be overcharged but this is easy, familiar. 

“T- _C,_ ” Skywarp whines, twists, scraping his wings against the ledge beneath them. Thundercracker grins. Always so impatient. Probably gonna whine about the scratches later too, the ridiculous glitch, badger Thundercracker into buffing him smooth again. 

“C’mon, don’t make me wait,” Skywarp says, arches his hip up harder, digging his heels into the ledge. “Been wanting this all _day_ , watching you fly, shooting those filthy-rich smug fraggers outta the air. Thought we could never touch ‘em, hah _._ ” 

Thundercracker’s thumb slips, jams right against the mouth of ‘Warp’s open port. 

“Hng, _yeah,_ that, _”_ Skywarp’s fans click on, humming as heat wisps into the air. “Wanna _feel_ you.”

_Don’t think, TC._

They can have this. They deserve this.

Thundercracker coaxes out a cable from his wrist, slides it home into Skywarp’s port. He blooms into Thundercracker’s processor, flowing and skipping and jostling his way in like he always does. 

Easy, melting into Thunder like breathing, it’s so good, so _good._ Popping through the mesh-weave of space, trilling songs, exuberance. This is right, everything’s going right because _they’re_ right and Thundercracker curls blindly over him, curls into his absolute faith. Lets ’Warp take the shrieks, the sound of crumpling frames as falling grounders hit land, the sharp taste of burning metal that won’t leave his tongue. Buries his face in Warp’s chest. 

_Don’t think._

Above the sky spirals and flares, reflected in the planes of Skywarp’s smudged glass shields. It strings out on and on forever, wrapping them in light, draping over them a glittering triumph of stars.


End file.
